mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dialga
135px File:Palkia_2018.png 135px |Caption = Artworks of Dialga (left) and Palkia (right) from the Legendary Pokémon Celebration |Creator=RicePigeon Merufimu |Downloadlink=Dialga & Palkia G-Dialga |Origin = Pokémon}} Dialga 'is a Steel/Dragon-type Pokémon from the ''Pokémon series. It is a Legendary Pokémon and part of the creation trio along with Palkia and Giratina. It appears at #149 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #483 in the National Pokédex. 'Palkia '''is a Water/Dragon-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a Legendary Pokémon and part of the creation trio along with Dialga and Giratina. It appears at #150 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #484 in the National Pokédex. Dialga and Palkia are the legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region and appear in ancient myths as deities that were created by Arceus to create (and rule over) time and space, with Dialga controlling time and Palkia controlling space respectively. It is also said that Dialga and Palkia are never supposed to meet, otherwise, they fight each other in battle that has the potential to tear both time and space apart, due to them considering one another as an enemy. In M.U.G.E.N, Dialga and Palkia appear under the same character, known as Dialga & Palkia, which was created by RicePigeon. Another character that only features Dialga exists (known as G-Dialga, or Will_Of_Time), which was created by Merufimu. Unlike RicePigeon's version, this character is fully playable, although it does not work on newer versions of M.U.G.E.N, being only playable in WinMUGEN. Like all of Merufimu's creations, it also sports a 12th palette mode, along with other special modes for palette 7-11. RicePigeon's version Dialga & Palkia can only be controlled by the A.I., so even if the player should happen to choose the Dialga & Palkia character, they wouldn't be able to control it. Dialga & Palkia will attack one at a time, with the first one attacking being randomly chosen between the two. After the first attack, the two will then begin to alternate, with Dialga appearing immediately after Palkia, and vice-versa. Whenever Dialga or Palkia appear, they will use a move corresponding to one that they learn in the games, then disappear immediately afterward. When either Dialga, or Palkia uses an attack, a text box identical to the ones that can be seen in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl shows up at the bottom of the screen and has something related to what either Dialga, or Palkia is using written on it, for example, "''DIALGA used Flash Cannon!", or "PALKIA used Aqua Tail!". These text boxes thus give the player a visual cue as to which attack is about to come out, and there is roughly about a 1 second delay between when the text box appears and when the attack comes out, usually giving enough time to attack and then adequately prepare an appropriate response. Both Dialga and Palkia have perpetual Super Armor and immunity to throws, so they will not suffer hitstun from attacks. While this means their attacks cannot be interrupted, it also means that damage scaling usually has no effect on them. Both Dialga and Palkia share the same Life, so KO'ing one of them will result in a victory. Initially, Dialga and Palkia will only have access to three moves each, with Dialga using AncientPower, Flash Cannon, and Dragon Claw, while Palkia has access to Aqua Tail, Earthquake, and Draco Meteor. Once their combined health reaches 50% or less, Dialga and Palkia will begin to use their signature moves Roar of Time and Spacial Rend, respectively. Roar of Time does not deal damage, but slows down the flow of time to about 50% while Dialga and Palkia remain unaffected, and lasts until Dialga's next attack. Spacial Rend, on the other hand, creates a black hole projectile that slowly chases the opponent until Palkia's next attack, trapping them inside and leaving them completely vulnerable to Dialga's attacks. As previously stated, Dialga & Palkia can only be controlled by the A.I.. The A.I. script is fairly simple and rudimentary, as each move appears to be selected completely at random, with no specific condition triggers, thus making Dialga & Palkia unpredictable. '''Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' Used only by Dialga}} Used only by Dialga}} Used only by Dialga}} Used only by Palkia}} Does not hit airborne opponents Used only by Palkia}} Used only by Palka}} Used only by Palkia when Life is 50% or less Lasts until Palkia's next attack}} 'Others' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Merufimu's version Merufimu's G-Dialga is a rather clunky and slow character, utilizing all 6 buttons, using to jump. It has has a rather huge hitbox, though despite it being slow and a big target for attacks, G-Dialga can certainly make up for it with its high-damaging attacks, and powerful hypers, being able to defeat cheap opponents with ease if used by a skilled player. Much like Merufimu's other creations, this character uses palette modes, including the infamous 12th Palette. Its A.I. is weaker than other creations by Merufimu. Unbelievably, this character features Anti-Cheap. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Lesser Aura Dialga' This mode of Dialga is equivalent to the "Grey Palettes" of Merufimu's other creations. While in this mode, G-Dialga is dangerously cheap, as it automatically regenerates its own life (though it only does so when the player is moving), its power meter is almost always full since it fills up so quickly, and most of its basic attacks do ludicrously high damage. Most of its specials become OHKO, and all of its Hypers now instantly KO, and are unblockable. Much like Merufimu's other characters in their "Grey Palette", it can still be grabbed. It is entirely defeatable, though doing so requires a highly cheap character that can bypass G-Dialga's strengths. Oddly enough, while in this mode, G-Dialga uses an aura effect, despite the other characters made by Merufimu only having it in their 12th palette. 'Moderate Aura Dialga' This mode of Dialga is equivalent to the "Gold Palettes" of Merufimu's other creations (albeit with inconsistencies), which are usually the 11th palette. This mode is practically identical to Lesser Aura Dialga, except this mode usually is usually immune to damage and grabs, although sometimes It will take damage, probably due to faulty coding. It also cannot regenerate its own life, ironically making It technically easier to defeat than Lesser Aura Dialga. 'Greater Aura Dialga' This mode of Dialga is the equivalent to the "God Palettes" of Merufimu's other creations, which are usually the 12th palette. Although it looks identical to Moderate Aura Dialga, this mode is essentially a Cheapie, defeating any normal character instantly, on top of having all the strengths of both of the aforementioned palette modes. This mode changes G-Dialga's specials to entirely new attacks, which are commonly found in prefixed characters, such as God Orochi. This mode may cause M.U.G.E.N to lag heavily, due to the exploits this character uses. 'Primal Dialga' When this palette mode is used, a remastered version of the music that plays when this character is fought in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon replaces the current stage's music. This mode (and the other) of G-Dialga is the reason why G-Dialga is incompatible with newer versions of M.U.G.E.N, as it abuses %n, has two different files for abusing the null state controller, is immune to F1, uses OTHK and it utilizes Devil's Eye Killer . Not only that, but it can also set the timer of the match to 0, meaning its opponent only has a limited time to defeat it before it times out the match. It is by far the strongest creation of Merufimu, joining the ranks of the infamous ONI-MIKO-ZERO-R, in terms of cheapness. If (somehow) defeated, it has a custom defeat animation where it collapses onto the ground, and disappears from the match. Note that this palette mode forces the current stage in the background to stop all animation, and turn greyscale, signifying time has stopped. 'The Will Of Time' This palette mode of G-Dialga is almost identical to Primal Dialga. The only difference is that this character has a very long intro, and uses the original music from Pokemon Mystery Dunegon rather than a remaster. This palette mode is ironically weaker than Primal Dialga, since it is vulnerable to F1, and cannot set the timer to 0. Videos CL Mugen; Cpu can't beat Dialga & Palkia MUGEN Peter Griffin Vs. Dialga Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Genderless Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Dragons Category:Metal Characters Category:Water Element Users Category:2000's Characters